1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet-like material processing apparatus in which processing solutions are supplied to a sheet-like material while the sheet-like material is being conveyed and in which excess processing solutions are squeezed from the sheet-like material by the sheet-like material being interposed between and conveyed by pairs of rollers, so that the sheet-like material is processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photosensitive lithographic printing plate automatic developing apparatus (hereinafter, "PS plate processor") which processes sheet-like materials such as photosensitive lithographic printing plates (hereinafter, "PS plates"), generally, processing such as developing, washing, gum processing and the like is effected while the PS plate is being conveyed substantially horizontally within the apparatus.
The PS plate, on which images have been recorded by a printing apparatus or the like, is sent into the PS plate processor. The PS plate is submerged in developing solution while being conveyed in a developing tank, or developing solution is sprayed to the surface of the PS plate on which the images are recorded (surface) so that the PS plate is subject to developing processing.
In the washing section, after a large amount of washing water has been sprayed on the plate surface between two pairs of conveying rollers, the excess washing solution is squeezed and removed by squeeze rollers. Further, the same structure is provided in the finishing section as well.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a 5 to 40 liter processing tank for the washing water and a large volume pump. Further, spray pipes which have a plurality of discharge openings formed therein and which spray a large amount of washing water are necessary, so that the device must be made quite large.
Moreover, it is necessary that the washing water be reliably sent to the reverse surface side of the PS plate. The amount of washing water used thereby becomes even greater. As it is necessary to have at least one spray pipe above the conveying path and at least one below the conveying path (a pair), the number of parts increases.
The washing water is circulated and used, and components of the developing solution may become mixed with the washing water. Therefore, sludge and foreign matter are generated, and the discharge openings of the spray pipes become blocked. Further, the sludge and foreign matter settle on the bottom of the processing tank so that the maintainability of the apparatus deteriorates.
The developing foreign matter and the like also adhere to the aforementioned conveying rollers. The conveying rollers above the conveying path are disposed at positions which are easily accessible by a worker when the cover of the apparatus casing is removed. These rollers can therefore be easily wiped clean. However, the rollers which are located beneath the conveying path are removed in order to be cleaned or serviced. This results in additional labor, and maintainability deteriorates.